


Are You Really You ?

by MozartKing



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: What was going on inside Jason's head while looking at his mom in the ambulance truck?





	Are You Really You ?

I know I can trust you mom, but can I trully trust you mom? Can I look at you anymore or can I even cry in your arms anymore? I really want to trust you and love you like the mom I know but after what I saw, I don't know how well I trully know you and how well I can trust you. When I look at you in the driver seat with my mask on, all I see is another mask and the mom that I knew is gone, I want to believe it's safe but how can I with you right beside me, my mind tells me that I'm safe but my heart tells me that you aren't mom.  
So, can I really trust you or even hug you like I used to? or can I be next to you instead of wanting to hide behind dad so he can hold me from you? or hide behind my sister so she can shove you away from me? do I actually trust you to tuck me in bed and take my mask off? My question to you mom is, can I really trust you? can I really trust your words? can I trust you're my real mom? can I trust what I am? what are you and if you aren't trully what you say, is the other Red my mom that disappeared?


End file.
